Embodiments herein generally relate to switches such as a microelectro-mechanical systems (MEMS), such as MEMS switches (i.e., contacts, relays, shunts, etc.). MEMS are microdevices that integrate mechanical and electrical elements on a common substrate using microfabrication technology. The electrical elements are typically formed using known integrated circuit fabrication techniques. The mechanical elements are typically fabricated using lithographic and other related processes to perform micromachining, wherein portions of a substrate (e.g., silicon wafer) are selectively etched away or new materials and structural layers are added. MEMS devices include actuators, sensors, switches, accelerometers, and modulators.
In many applications, MEMS switches have intrinsic advantages over their conventional solid-state counterparts (e.g., field-effect transistor (FET) switches), including superior power efficiency, low insertion loss, and excellent isolation. However, MEMS switches are generally much slower than solid-state switches. This limitation precludes applying MEMS switches in certain technologies where sub-microsecond switching is required, such as switching an antenna between transmit and receive in high-speed wireless communication devices.
One type of MEMS switch includes a connecting member called a “beam” that is electro-thermally deflected or buckled. The buckled beam engages one or more electrical contacts to establish an electrical connection between the contacts. One benefit of using an electro-thermally deflected beam is that the switch requires a relatively low actuation voltage during operation. However, when the MEMS switch is in the actuated position, power is consumed continuously in order to maintain the resistive heating within the beam. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0210115 to Kubby (hereinafter “Kubby”), which is fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a buckling beam bi-stable microelectro-mechanical switch. As described therein, Kubby discloses a process for creating a beam that is fabricated in one of the displaced positions. Only certain combinations of beam geometry, such as cross-section shape and shape along the beam's axis, can be chosen if a second displaced state is to exist.
Various exemplary embodiments described herein allow the beam choice to be based on the ideal distance between states and how high a force is needed to switch between states, instead of whether a particular combination will give two stable states. According to these exemplary embodiments, a substantially straight beam is formed in an unbuckled state and then compressed to cause the beam to buckle using an adjustable compressor. These embodiments also include a process of adjusting the position of the beam to adjust the amount that the beam buckles. During the compressing process, an adjustable compressor applies force to one or both ends of the beam and limits compression on the beam to allow the beam to move between a first buckled state and a second buckled state when pushed. The first buckled state and the second buckled state comprise equally opposite buckling movements from the unbuckled state.
Actuators push the beam between the first buckled state and the second buckled state, and the actuators are only activated during beam movement from the first buckled state to the second buckled state. Thus, the beam remains in either the first buckled state or the second buckled state once moved by the actuators. Further, because the beam is formed initially as a substantially straight member, an equal force is required to move the beam into either the first buckled state or the second buckled state, and the beam is considered to be “bi-stable.”
In various exemplary embodiments, a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) buckled beam switch comprises a beam, actuators on opposite sides of the beam, and an adjustable compressor positioned at one end or both ends of the beam compressing the beam into the buckled state. The embodiments herein also include a fixed anchor at a first end of the beam and flexible members (e.g., springs, etc.) at the other (second) end of the beam. These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.